Costa
|type1=Water |type2=Rock |nature=Calm |media=special |evolution=1 |numeps1=17 |firststagename=Tirtouga |pokemonname=Carracosta |epnum=PS488 |epname=Growing Pains |firstevoep=PS505 |firstevoname=A Cold Reception |prevonum=564 |evo1num=565 |current=With Black |va=no }} Costa (Japanese: ゴーラ Goura) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his fifth overall. He originally belonged to Marshal before being released due to his stubborn nature. As of The Power of Dreams, he is level 45 and his Characteristic is "thoroughly cunning." History Costa first appeared as a in Growing Pains as a wild Pokémon in Nimbasa City. Noticing that was struggling to capture a Pokémon, Black decided to catch Tirtouga to teach her what to do. Black then sent out Tula to weaken him and promptly caught him in a Poké Ball. After the capture Marshal reveals that he had previously owned Tirtouga but released him due to his extremely stubborn nature. In Mine Mayhem, Black attempted to bond with Tirtouga with some training, but Tirtouga ignored his Trainer and swam away. When Black attempted to get him to listen an assistant of Clay's came over and told him that Clay was ready to have a Gym battle so Black hurries to the gym, Tirtouga in his arms. Upon arriving Clay attacked Black and Tirtouga with his 's , whose attack irritates Tirtouga enough to counter attack with . Clay then sent out and had it attack with a powerful attack and , causing Tirtouga to cringe and retreat inside of his shell. Due to this Clay sends out to drill against the shell with , but the attack ends up dealing no damage at all. Although he did well Black decided to save Costa for later and recalled him. He was later used as his final Pokémon to fight against Krokorok. Due to the lights in the Gym shutting off Krokorok gained an immediate advantage due to being able to see in the dark and dealt heavy damage to Costa. When Krokorok was about to deal the final blow Black imitated Costa's form, confusing Krokorok and causing it to miss. Using the opportunity Costa attacked with Brine and knocked Krokorok out, earning Black the Quake Badge. In The Battle Within, Black used Costa as his second Pokémon in his fight against Skyla, battling her . Black ordered Costa to use , but Costa simply looked at him annoyed. Frustrated Black yelled at Costa about how important the battle was to him and Costa responded by attacking Swanna and knocking it out. Despite listening though he refused to do anything against her and allowed himself to be defeated. In The Cold Hard Truth, Costa is sent out to battle Brycen's and quickly defeats it with . He next went up against his , who used his cold breath to freeze icicles onto its claws. Despite the increase in power Beartic was unable to break Costa's defense and was sent flying away. Beartic then countered with and struct Costa in a non-protected spot, causing Costa to evolve into . Due to his increased size Costa was able to overwhelm Beartic with his strength and win the battle for Black. In One Way or Another, Black and Costa faced off against Iris and her in the semifinals of the . Costa begins attacking , forcing Iris to make sure to prevent it from getting close. Druddigon then stomped the ground repeatedly as it used to deal super effective damage to Costa. Thanks to Costa's Ability though the attack is halved, forcing Iris to send out, as it has as its Ability. Haxorus begins slashing at Costa with its tusks, which Costa barely managing to block. Costa continues to block Haxorus's attacks until he eventually clamps his jaw onto Haxorus's tusk. Using his tail to balance itself, Costa lifts Haxorus upwards and fires an directly at it. The attack successfully freezes Haxorus and defeats it, giving Black the win. During Team Plasma's attack on the League in Triple Threat, Costa, Musha, Bo, and Tula were sent out to help Black's allies fight against the s causing havoc below. Once they finished fighting the Grunts, Costa and the rest of Black's team returned to their Trainer shortly after he defeated . The reunion was cut short when Ghetsis attacked Black in order to prevent the public from learning about N's defeat. With a team specifically designed to counter Black's, Ghetsis had the immediate advantage. With Musha's help, Black defeated Ghetsis by defeating his secret weapon, a , and then unleashed a series of powerful attacks on Ghetsis's team. Personality and characteristics When first caught Costa he was a very stubborn Pokémon who refused to follow orders, which was the reason Marshal released him in the first place. He is easily irritated and often shows his annoyance whenever his Trainer attempts to bond with him. Despite this he is very close to his Trainer and has become very trusting of him. After evolving he became more serious and began to follow orders consistently. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Brine|1=Withdraw|2=AncientPower|3=Hydro Pump|4=Scald}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Brine|1=Withdraw|2=Ancient Power|3=Hydro Pump|4=Scald}} as a Tirtouga|image2=Costa mod 4}}|0=Tirtouga Stone Edge|1=Brine|2=Stone Edge|3=Ice Beam}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Stone Edge as a Tirtouga|1=Brine|2=Stone Edge|3=Ice Beam}}}} }} Trivia * Costa is the only Pokémon Marshal has owned that is not a . * Costa is Black's only Pokémon to activate his Ability. Names Related articles Category:Black's Pokémon Category:Elite Four Members' Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Rippas es:Carra it:Costa ja:ゴーラ zh:海龟